Cassandra, The Maiden (DaisyGeoffreyWilliams)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Oracle (Seer) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, High Landellian Deity: First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 18 +4 (10 pts) (+2 racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Oracle 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 13 = + DEX (02) + Armor (01) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (01) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: -02 = (00) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (02) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Deck Of Cards: Attack: +3 = (0) + DEX (2) + Trait (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2-2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Treat as shuriken damage inflicted less than 1 is treated as 1 non-lethal Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Charisma, Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Oracle (+1 HP, taken once) Adaptability: Skill Focus (Knowledge, Local) Elven Immunities: +2 to saves vs. Enchantments Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks Low-Light Vision: Sees twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elf Blood: Counts as both elf and human for any effect related to race. Sociable: If attempting to change a creature's attitude with a Diplomacy check and fails by 5 or more, can try to influence the creature a second time even if 24 hours have not passed. Replaces the adaptability racial trait. Class Features Oracle Armor/Weapons: Light, Medium, Simple Lore Mystery: Appraise, Spellcraft, and all Knowledge skills added to class skills. Bonus Spells: identify (2nd), tongues (4th), locate object (6th), legend lore (8th), contact other plane (10th), mass owl’s wisdom (12th), vision (14th), moment of prescience (16th), time stop (18th). Haunted Curse: Retrieving any stored items is standard action, minimum. Mage Hand and Ghost Sound added to spells known. Natural Divination: Can interpret the flight patterns of birds for a +10 to any skill check once per day (Revelation, 1st) Lore Keeper: Use Cha for Knowledge checks, not Int (Revelation, feat) Feats Skill Focus (racial): (Knowledge: Local) +3 to skill Extra Revelation (1st): Gain Lore Keeper class feature Traits Rough and Ready (Equipment): Can use tarot cards as thrown weapons, +1 on Attack rolls. Two-world Magic (Magical): Prestidigitation is added to the oracle class spell list for this character. Skills Skill Points: 06 = + INT(2) + FC(0) (Oracle 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 8 1 3 4 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 4 0 0 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 4 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 4 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 11 1 3 4 +3 Feat Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 7 1 3 1 +2 Keen Senses Perform ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Prof. (Fortune-teller) 7 1 3 1 +2 MWK Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 5 1 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 1 0 0 1 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 4 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level (DC 14, ∞/day) Level 01 (DC 15, 3/day) * Prestidigitation Cure Light Wounds‡ * Mage Hand† Murderous Command * Ghost Sound† Summon Monster I * Light * Guidance * Detect Magic †Haunted curse bonus ‡Oracle bonus Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Quilted Armor 10 gp 10 lb Playing Cards (Ranged) 1 gp 0 lb Ammo (54) 0 gp 0 lb Tarot Cards, Masterwork 50 gp 0 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Potion of Shield Of Faith 50 gp 0 lb Total Weight: 12 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 34 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: M Gender: F Age: 21 Height: 5'4" Weight: 110 lbs. Hair Color: Platinum Blonde Eye Color: Purple Skin Color: Ivory Appearance: Svelte, pale, fair and elegant, Cassandra is every inch the picture of classical beauty that folk have come to expect from those of Elven descent. Her platinum-blonde hair is cropped, styled in a bob cut with her bangs falling over her face. She carries herself with a sort of easy grace, and is constantly playing with a deck of cards - whether shuffling them absentmindedly, drawing a hand and studying intently, or simply showing off parlour tricks by snapping her fingers and having them whirl around her impressively. Demeanor: Superstitious to a fault, Cassandra believes that the order of events has already been determined, and everything that happens is destined to, no matter what. This leads her to seem somewhat laid-back to others, almost resigned, and is the philosophy that first drew her interest to the tarot deck and the arts of fortune-telling. She's also a keen people-watcher, and believes that what people believe is as important as the truth - so she has begun to let people know what the tarot cards "suggest" they do...and it just so happens to coincide with what she wants a lot of the time. After all, if the Universe doesn't want it to work, it won't! Background The daughter of a nomadic Elven performer in a travelling show, Cassandra grew up around smoke and mirrors, as well as among charlatans. She learned to cut cards before she could read, and seemed to master basic stage magicks before she could even write her name. Her name, while unusual, has significance - in the traveler's culture, it is customary to bestow a title upon a newborn by drawing from a deck of tarot cards. In accordance with this, she is Cassandra, the Maiden. Although there were tricks and cheats behind all of the carnival tricks she learned, Cassandra found one thing startling - tarot readings, mysteriously, almost always seemed remarkably accurate, and even if they weren't, people were desperate to believe whatever you could spoon-feed them... Upon the death of her mother, Cassandra took her mother's cloak, as well as her cherished cards, and set off for the city, seeking her fortune and fame, just as her mother had done in her show. Note: It almost seems as if the girl is distracted sometimes, as if she's straining to hear something, even when nobody's talking...Perhaps she hears voices? Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (19 December 2012) (Systole, judge) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character